Switch-based network fabrics have been a major part of the development of storage area networks (SANs) in modern networking environments. Scalability of large Layer 2 (L2) fabrics has become a problem, as end users require ever-larger L2 fabrics, while also desiring consolidation of SAN islands and better tools for managing increasingly more complex SANs and other switch-based fabrics.